Keeper of the Ice
"Keeper of the ice" is the second stage in the Frozen Temple area, and the 8th stage in the game Zack & Wiki:Quest for Barbaros' Treasure. This stage is made harder by the existance of Jeeves, an automaton that poses a deadly threat. Solving the Stage ﻿Freezing the Lake Once the stage starts, you will be on a platform, and a goon will have trapped himself in the ice. Step onto the snow, and watch the cutscene, which introduces Jeeves. Jeeves is an automaton that keeps the garden clean. Every time the clock strikes 12, Jeeves will clean up any footsteps that Zack makes, and if those steps lead to Zack, Jeeves will also get rid of Zack. We don’t want this to happen, so thankfully, we have two ways to prevent Jeeves from killing you. First, if you are standing on a platform, you won’t have footprints on the platform, and so Jeeves won’t kill you. The second way is that if you are standing beneath a tree, you can shake it to remove your footprints. This will also prevent Jeeves from killing you. Keeping the above in mind, head to the second platform. This platform has a complete ladder on it, as well as a stick to grab. You can grab the stick for treasure's sake, but it is just a decoy, and any attempt to use it will kill you. Climb up the ladder and lift the pot to talk to Johnny. He'll confirm what you already know, but if you have any doubts he can help. Break his pot and he'll be whacked away by Jeeves, and you can get some good treasure. Now that that's done, look around the stage for an umbrella. It is at the second closest tree to the treasure. Grab it, and go back to the first platform, the one with the lion-head statue. Inspect the lion-head statue. Now before you do anything, open the umbrella, so that you don’t freeze to death. Use the opened umbrella to hit the switch under the lion-head statue, and it will unleash a blast of icy wind, freezing the lake, but not you. Eliminating Jeeves On an island in the middle of the frozen stream, you'll find a shovel. Get off the island the first chance you get, because Jeeves will be coming to clean up the footprints there, too. Take note of the fact that he breaks the ice. Now that you have the shovel, you need to dig out the buried goon with your shovel. Once he is free, itemise him, and turn him into a Goon Totem. Take the totem to the third platform, the one with the totem stand (Keep in mind that you'll have to shake one of the trees to get there, and that even with the totems in hand, you can shake the trees. If you can't make it to a tree before Jeeves can come for you, don't be a hero, and drop the totem and run.) When you get the totem to the platform, inspect the totem stand, and place the goon on it. Re-obtain the shovel, and climb the ladder. Note that you need to click on the ladder, and not the goon, to climb it. Inspect the snow pile, and start shoveling it onto the frozen pond. Once the snow pile is shoveled completely onto the pond, go for a walk on it (It only takes one footprint). Once you do, get somewhere where you don't make footprints, and wait for Jeeves to show up. He'll break the ice, and sink to the bottom of the pond. Once you get rid of Jeeves, you can safely get to the treasure, and obtain the Leid Goblet. Secrets *﻿Whial Jeeves is still active, Cary the goon totem from the first platform to the last one to get a hidden treasure. You can stop to shake trees if you want, but you can't drop the totem. *There is a hidden treasure you can unlock just by going through the stage. All you have to do is freeze the streams. *Shake all the trees in the area whial Jeeves is still active to get a hidden treasure. *Shake all trees except the one closest to the treasure to reveal a lucky bird Category:Stages Category:Frozen Temple